


the domestic adventures of sena and leo-kun.

by akumas



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Stress Relief, like very lighjt tho so dotn worry, theyre not tecynically togther... they r just vibin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akumas/pseuds/akumas
Summary: It feels domestic, in the end. Coming home to someone who’s there for him even if that someone is Sena nagging at him for the nth time this week. He’s even come to enjoy the nagging in a weird way.“Seriously, Leo-kun, you stink! Soooo~ annoying! I’m going to have to clean the entire house now, you little..” Izumi grumbles to himself like an annoyed housewife.So maybe he doesn’t fully enjoy the nagging, but that's ok! No one is perfect! Not even his Sena."Hey, Sena," he picks up his face from the floor, missing its cold almost immediately. "Come with me to the next business meeting.""Haaa?" Izumi makes a near chortled noise, stopping whatever he may have been doing to raise his eyebrow at Leo. "Are you kidding? I've got things to do, too, you idiot. Do you think I'm your assistant or something?""Well, you are a housewife, so yes. But also—" A flying pillow stops Leo mid sentence.Tsun.
Relationships: Sena Izumi & Tsukinaga Leo, Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	the domestic adventures of sena and leo-kun.

**Author's Note:**

> ITSBEEN LIKE A WHOLE WEEK SINCEI INITIALLT POSTED TJIS AND I DISNTREALIZE THE SUMMARY WAS IN NOTES. WNY DIX NO ONE TELL ME

The weight of releasing a sigh feels like a thousand dumbbells being draped atop his chest.

That’s what Leo thinks, what with his train of thought drifting more to the poetic side due to constantly composing and writing (he considers a thousand dumbbells being dumped on top of someone’s chest isn’t _technically_ poetic, but).. It’s not that he minds it at all regardless, sometimes being poetic makes his thoughts more bearable, standable for his paper thin mind.

Not that his thoughts are bad to begin with. Truth be told he hasn’t felt negative in a little longer than a second. What he’s feeling isn’t necessarily bad either, he’s definitely felt worse in the past. The fatigue of putting face for Knights in his solo lives is just a bit too hard to handle sometimes, so even sighing nowadays takes more effort than it should. Seriously! Sighing should be taking the weight of a thousand dumbbells away! It’s so unfair that his body’s playing tricks like that!

So when he drops all his weight on the couch of his Sena’s pristine apartment he doesn’t feel any shame. Although _sure_ , he must be sweaty from running around. And _sure_ , he may have just knocked over more than just a few pillows (he knocked over all the pillows)... But! He'll justify it by saying it's his right too, as a human being! He's earned the right to make a little mess sometimes. And he’s so tired too! Sena will have to show him mercy this time. He doesn’t have a choice! Leo is only human!

“Leo-kun!”

“Ngyah!?”

“Get off the couch.” Izumi swats at him.

“Aggressive! Sena~ you’re so rude! You’re breaking my heart!”

“Go take a shower!” Izumi swats at him again, the slightest bit more erratically. He’s not aggressive by any means, hitting Leo has become much less of a habit in present time. He’d rather die than ruin the manicure he had spent hours and money on just because the human-cat hybrid that occasionally takes hospice in his apartment against his will got too feisty to stand up. “Leo-kun, move.”

Leo grumbles at that, only rolling off onto the cold floor when Sena’s nagging goes on for so long it morphs into white noise.

It feels domestic, in the end. Coming home to someone who’s there for him even if that someone is Sena nagging at him for the nth time that week. He’s even come to enjoy the nagging in a weird way.

“Seriously, Leo-kun, you stink! _Soooo_ annoying! I’m going to have to clean the entire house now, you little..” Izumi grumbles to himself like an annoyed housewife.

So maybe he doesn’t fully enjoy the nagging, but that's ok! No one is perfect! Not even his Sena.

"Hey, Sena," he picks up his face from the floor, missing its cold almost immediately. "Come with me to the next business meeting."

"Haaa?" Izumi makes a near chortled noise, stopping whatever he may have been doing to raise his eyebrow at Leo. "Are you kidding? I've got things to do, too, you idiot. Do you think I'm your assistant or something?"

"Well, you _are_ a housewife, so yes. But also—" A flying pillow stops Leo mid sentence.

 _Tsun_.

"I'm only a 'housewife' because of how careless you are!" Izumi crosses his arms, frowning. Leo ponders on if he should buy him a pink apron to complete the annoyed housewife look for a second, but… One pillow to the face is already enough! "And anyways, aren't you going with Aoba? What would you even need me there for?"

"Waaa, Sena~! I don't need a reason for wanting you to come with!" Leo whines, clinging onto Izumi's leg from the floor. A part of him considers something evil again, wants to pull his pants down in a declaration of war, but the other part of him knows that's only going to leave Sena very naked and very mad. He only sighs in defeat. "Oba-chan is already bringing Natchan with him, it'll feel lonely if I'm the only one there without a date." he pouts.

"A date?" Izumi scoffs, nudges Leo lightly. "Also, off my leg." Leo reluctantly sits back in request, groaning as he falls right back to the floor. "It's a business meeting, what are both of you doing with a plus one anyways? That's just weird."

"It's a celebration party between all agencies." Leo whines again, calloused hands reaching back to play with the hem of Sena's pants. His fingers graze soft, milky white skin, wanting to touch it further. He wonders if he can risk pinching Sena without getting yelled at. "It'll be so boring, Sena! I don't even know what we're celebrating! And to top that off I have to third wheel Oba-chan and Natchan!? That is so depressing it makes me want to die!"

"Isn't that good? Things like these tend to give you inspiration, don't they?"

"That isn't the point!" Leo slaps Izumi's leg in retort. 

Izumi snorts. "Fine, fine. Sure, I'll be your stupid date. But don't you dare complain when I take my time to look dazzling, got it?"

"Yes, yes." Leo's eyes flutter shut as he nods along, wearing a proud smile. "I have known you for four years, Sena! I know how little you care about others in comparison to yourself!"

"Haah!? Shut up! Go take a shower instead of being so annoying! Seriously.." izumi swings another pillow at Leo while he runs off laughing.

If both their cheeks go pink at the mention of the word date, neither of them dare call it out.

-

"Leo-kun!" Izumi knocks on the bathroom door. "It's been like, 20 minutes? You never take this long. Can you get out already? Oi." 

" _Ahh, shut up, Sena!_ " A muffled voice comes from inside the bathroom. " _Not everything is about you!_ "

"Huh, I never said that? And anyways, that's debatable."

" _Shut up!_ " Izumi rolls his eyes to himself. What was the almighty Ou-sama even doing in there, so annoying..

"I'll leave without you if you don't hurry up! Seriously, if you're doing something gross in there..." He yells back in response. Even though they both know Izumi's just bluffing, that he would never leave Leo behind even for the lamest of things, he hears the sound of someone frantically moving around.

"Wait, wait! I'm here!" Leo stumbles out of the bathroom. Izumi's throat goes dry and he feels a lump taking place in it when his gaze lands on Leo.

Of course, this isn't the first time Leo has dressed up. They are idols after all, so Izumi is used to him wearing fancy clothes and the like. And while _yes_ , he reluctantly admits to himself, his heart does always feel like doing somersaults whenever he sees his almighty Ou-sama wearing some fancy performance attire, those times all pale in comparison to what he's feeling now.

For one, Izumi's frail heart isn't used to Leo's unruly hair being out of a pony tail. _It suits him_ , he thinks, the pink in his cheeks becoming the tiniest bit darker. It's a vibe that only Leo of all people could pull off, fitting of his more than wild personality. Even if his hair isn't styled in the slightest, one half of it is tucked behind his ear, and Izumi swears to himself to never let Leo do that to his hair again because it is so rude for him to look as cute as he does right now while putting in not even the slightest of efforts. All in all he just looks _fluffy,_ and a part of Izumi is aching to ruffle his hair and mess him all up, but the model in him holds him back —if the pride in him is also holding him back from showing affection, he doesn't will himself to pay any mind to it. Doesn't care enough to unpack that right now when Leo-kun is looking expectantly at him—.

But what rubs Izumi off most is how undeniably good Leo looks in a red suit. It brings out the best sides of him physically, despite how lanky he looks with casual clothes, and Izumi feels his knees getting weak at the sight.

_You are stronger than this, Izumi. Do not let your resolve be tested by a stupid ginger with a cat complex…!_

"What do you think~, I took some time deciding on what to do for my hair but… Ugh! It's so hard, Sena~! Why can't I just be bald!? That would solve every issue I've ever had!" Leo whines, buttoning his jacket up as he rambles on about hair. "Seriously! What is it with—"

"Don't." Izumi hastily grabs Leo's wrist, stopping him from finishing the buttons of his jacket. He does so subconsciously, immediately pulling back when he realizes what he just did when Leo stares at him with wide eyes. The pink in his cheeks start to turn even darker than they did earlier. "I meant— don't. Just, leave the jacket unbuttoned, I mean. It looks better on you like that."

Leo stares at him for a second, sharp green eyes cutting into his very soul without uttering a single word. Izumi feels the lump in his throat tighten, genuinely considers running away for a second, hesitant between yelling at Leo in order to avoid whatever Leo was conjuring up in his head or just letting it happen. But just as Izumi is about to enter a spiral, Leo gives him the softest smile he can offer.

"As expected of ya', Sena~ You always know what's best when it comes to fashion." he sing songs, moving his hand to hold Izumi's. He can almost feel his heart beat out of his chest. "I didn't expect you to be so bold though! You even grabbed my wrist and were so commanding, like this! Wahaha, where do you keep this side of you, Sena? I like it~"

Izumi forces his mind to reboot. "You kidding? I'm always bossing you around, dumb Leo-kun." Despite his tone, Izumi squeezes Leo's hand, gives him a welcoming smile. He'll allow himself to show Leo-kun affection just this once, won't hide what he feels in the tamest of ways.

"Mhm, that's right." Leo glances at their intertwined fingers, smiling to himself. "My Sena is always bossy, after all."

Izumi scoffs, tugging Leo's hands so that he walks ahead with him. "That's only cause you can't be bothered to do anything by yourself." Leo laughs at him, looking back up and grinning. "... I can tell you're feeling better, Leo-kun. I'm glad."

"Waah, Sena~ you noticed!? How!?" Leo swings their hands back and forth as they walk outside their apartment, glancing back down at him. Izumi's heart threatens to beat out of his chest when he realizes he's started calling the aparment theirs. 

"You stopped composing for a bit," he starts, thumb swiping across the top of Leo's hand as he tries to find the right words to say. "You only do that when you're stressed, I mean. You don't really like writing sad songs, so you just stop composing altogether."

Leo blinks at him, unresponding. For a second Izumi's glad they aren't holding eye contact, weary of his resolve collapsing as soon as blue meets green. Sharp green, sharp enough to cut more shallow and more painful than a sword would. He lets go of Leo's hand to lock the apartment, steels himself before turning around.

 _Leo-kun is fragile_ , he thinks. But that's not true in the slightest. _Leo-kun can break at any time_ , his mind argues with him. Izumi doesn't find the strength in him to acknowledge that. 

"...Sena," he hears a soft voice from behind him call his name, tries to turn around but _can't_.

But then he feels a weight against his back, bitten at lips placing a feather light kiss to the back of his neck. "Thank you, ya' big softie." Leo laughs.

"A-Ah, what the hell, Leo-kun!" Izumi slaps the back of his neck, pressing his palm hard against the attacked spot. "You're so weird!" He says as he turns around, pressing his other hand on Leo's face.

"Sena~ you're all red! Wahaha, that's so funny!" Leo laughs, wide and sincere.

"Just shut _up_! My god!" Izumi covers his face, grinning to himself. _Seriously, Ou-sama.._


End file.
